mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Ginguiser
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters from the 1977 anime series Super Combining Magic Robot Ginguiser. Ginguiser Ginguiser is a mecha composed of three smaller mecha (Grand Fighter, Spin Lancer, and Bull Gaiter) and an aerial fighter (Arrow Wing), all of which are themed after playing cards. This mecha was constructed by Dr. Godo, the last survivor of the Plasma Seijin after their war with the Sazriani twenty thousand years ago. Once combined Ginguiser is equipped with a circular saw on the right wrist called the Magic Buzz and a sword in its left hand called the Magic Saber. For a finishing move it can execute a ram attack called the Paranormal Smash. Grand fighter Height 50 meters, weight 500 tons. Can transform into a truck with an attached trailer. *Magic Card - Ace of Spade cards that pop out from both wrists. *Magic Ring - Generate a ring shaped laser from both hands and stop enemy movement. *Magic Missiles - Missiles launched from the waist. *Magic Hammer - A hammer with a chain that is summoned by opening the hands together. *Magic Sword - A double-edged sword that materializes with light by opening the hands. *Magic Laser - Spade type ray emitted from chest spade mark. *Magic Arm - A rocket punch type attack that fires an arm from the elbow. *Magic Lancer - A spear that is completed by combining hex-shaped parts with bottom faces. Bulgaiter Height 30 meters, weight 150 tons. Strongest of the three smaller robots and can transform into a locomotive rollercoaster. The second episode shows the flight form. *Take Ball - An iron ball with a spine that opens from the chest armor and is injected. *Torn-Battered - A bat-shaped hand-held weapon that transforms from the scallion. *Magic Fire - A flame emitted from the chest. Spin Lancer Height 30 meters, weight 100 tons. Most agile of the three smaller robots and can transform int a UFO park ride. *Magic Spin - A spin attack while in UFO form. *Magic Laser - Laser fired from the V on its chest V, usually in random directions. *Attachments - An optional weapon made by Santa. Equipped around the body, but the recoil is too strong, it does not hit it properly, when it fires all at once it self-bombs, and the cockpit is wrapped in high heat. Arrow Wing Support fighter aircraft in which the surplus parts separated when the Grand Fighter, Bulgariter, and Spin Lancer deform are completed. *Missiles - Standard missiles from the wing bases. *Heart cutter - Heart-shaped slashing projectiles fired from the rear fin. Sazriani Forces An alien race that hails from the Scorpio Constellation that attempted to invade Earth twenty thousand years ago only to be defeated by the Plasma Seijin. Their soldiers usually fire lasers from the scorpion-like tail on their head and carry a laser pistol. The saucers are normally armed with a pair of twin lasers and a missile launcher while the mothership is armed with twin antennae bolts, a stinger tail bomb, and twin underside claws in addition to a tractor beam. Revived Beasts Throughout the series the Sazriani use sazori chaos magic to revive dead monsters from twenty thousand years ago to acquire the Spheres of Anderes. *'Cobrasaurus': Appears in episode 1. Powers include flight, sonic waves and hurricane winds from the wings, an extendable tongue, eye and tail lasers, and body flames. *'Utsubora': Appears in episode 2. Powers include swimming, flight, mouth flames, eye energy orbs, coiling, launchable scales, fang missiles, and body sonic waves. *'Numera': Appears in episode 3. Powers include mouth flames, eye lasers, nose rockets, green mouth glue, and high jumping. *'Orcaking': Appears in episode 4. Powers include a pressurized blowhole, electric shocks, flight, a dorsal fin boomerang, and sharp arm fins. *'Yashaganda': Appears in episode 5. Powers include flight, knee and elbow spikes, and projectile resistant hair. *'Nauma': Appears in episodes 6 and 18. Powers include burrowing, twin tusks that emit energy bolts on both heads, eye energy orbs, and high body heat, launchable bones from the spine, flight, body separation, mouth missiles and gusts. *'Turton': Appears in episodes 7 and 18. Powers include flight, a spiked turtle shell, twin extendable tongues, and mouth flames. *'Dublama': Appears in episode 8. Powers include sharp claws that can double in size, flight, flames and rockets from the mouths on both heads, regeneration, and four rocket launchers in the torso. *'Meteogyser': Appears in episodes 9 and 18. Powers include swimming and sharp teeth. *'Hengera': Appears in episode 10. **'Form 1': Powers include flight, super sonic rings from the rings, an extendable tongue, black eye lasers, and encasing himself in fire. **'Form 2': Powers include flight, bombs disguised as scales, pink eye energy blasts, fang missiles, and body super sonic rings. **'Form 3': Powers include flight, electric shocks, and a bladed crescent in the dorsal fin. *'Gamars': Appears in episodes 11 and 18. Powers include burrowing, blue and red mouth flames, an extendable tongue used for eating weapons, launchable back spikes, high jumping, eye lasers, and rolling into a ball. *'Dokane': Appears in episode 12. Powers include a pair of back sails that summon underground eruptions and electric surges, a whip tail, and high jumping. *'Kragera': Appears in episodes 13 and 18. Powers include swimming, four launchable drill tentacles for attacking and burrowing, dual squid whip tentacles, energy bolts from the antennae, levitation, and red acid from the underside mouth. *'Grizzler': Appears in episode 14. Powers include mouth flames, eye tractor beams, and sharp teeth. *'Crow Tanger': Appears in episode 15. Powers include flight, beak flames, spiked sandals, a wind fan that emits bright flashes, a launchable drill in the scalp jewel, and eye lasers, blasts, and electric bolts. *'Ugada': Appears in episode 16. Powers include flight, hurricane winds from the wings, and eye tractor beams. *'Eaglon': Appears in episode 17. Powers include flight, hurricane winds from the wings, eye lasers, body and mouth flames, sharp talons, and two launchable spikes on each wing and one on the scalp. *'Ammerser': Appears in episode 19. Powers include swimming, detachable tentacles, a nautilus shell armed with two horns that fire tractor beams, flight, spinning fast enough to create whirlpools, eight missile launchers on the shell, and eye lasers. *'Guillius': Appears in episode 20. Powers include twin head horns that fire energy balls, a whip tail, a bull form, summoning whirlpools, and pincer claw hands on chains that emit electricity. *'Gemora': Appears in episode 21. Powers include burrowing, sharp claws, drill missiles from the nose, launchable shoulder spikes, eye lasers, and flight. *'Dagoras': Appears in episode 22. Powers include swimming, tentacles with a drill missile on the tip, mouth ink streams, eye lasers, and heat resistance. *'Etocantoroger': Appears in episode 23. Powers include energy blasts from the eyes, ink streams and a flamethrower in the torso, nose rockets, and a torso tractor beam. *'Steamer': Appears in episode 24. Powers include hot steam from the mouth, three large claws for each hand, flight, and restraining pink energy. *'Inogra Gas': Appears in episode 25. Powers include extendable sharp tusks, a boar disguise, nose gusts, and an extendable tail. *'Pandaron': Appears in episode 26. Powers include eye lasers that can also emit entrapping gas, flight, and burrowing. *'Chaos Sphere': Appears in the Fire Crasher specials. Powers include flight, being surrounded in magic fire, thick armor, body spikes that emit electricity, and exploding. *'Gumoragamora': Appears in the Fire Crasher specials. Powers include flight, mouth webs, spear legs, functioning without a head, and body spikes.